


one day at a time

by melonbutterfly



Series: That First Year [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Gen, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain is just not used to Charles being romantically interested in someone. He'll get used to it, Charles is sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day at a time

"Always remember that the future comes one day at a time."  
Dean Acheson

 

"So, this guy," Cain says. Charles sure hopes he doesn't think he's being smooth or casual, because he's nothing of the sort. Nevertheless deciding not to make it too hard on his brother, he leans back and looks at Cain openly. "Erik," he prompts.

"Yes, him," Cain agrees tersely, crossing his arms. "What is he up to?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific."

Cain frowns. "With you," he clarifies, tone almost accusing.

"I have absolutely no idea," Charles answers and, because he's feeling a bit cheeky and he doesn't think he likes where this is going, "But I do hope it involves a bed at one point."

Cain looks so scandalized Charles has problems keeping his amusement in check. This is hardly the first time he's said something like that – it wouldn't even be the first time he's done something like that, as Cain is well aware.

Nevertheless, his brother glares. "Charles!", he protests. "This is no laughing matter."

"No, it's not," Charles agrees placidly. "But what exactly is this?"

Cain bites his lower lip, hopefully realizing that he's on dangerous ground. For a moment he's quiet, likely trying to find something to say Charles won't shoot down immediately, but he doesn't manage, which of course only makes him more frustrated than he already is.

Not willing to leave his brother hanging any longer, Charles sighs and gives in, relaxing on his bed and patting the space next to him. Cain resists for only a moment before he gives in as well, sitting down. Charles waits until his brother has settled in before he snuggles into Cain's side.

"You're serious," Cain says after a while. It's not a question.

"Yes," Charles confirms calmly.

"How do you know he's serious as well?"

"I don't." Charles sighs and pats Cain's belly. "I believe this is how this sort of thing normally goes."

Cain makes a frustrated noise. "But what if he hurts you?"

"Then I'll be sad," Charles tells him calmly. "I'll get over it eventually, though, I'm sure." Before Cain can do anything, Charles tightens his grip on him and rubs his cheek against his brother's chest, emanating calm carefully, without influencing Cain's emotions. "It's alright, Cain," he soothes. "This is how it goes. I've fallen in love; it was bound to happen eventually. It won't change our relationship at its core, but I can't deny that some things might become different."

"I'll still protect you, even from him," Cain growls.

Charles sighs patiently; they've had this before. "I don't need your protection, Cain. I can take care of myself."

His brother doesn't reply, and though Charles isn't looking, he knows that Cain doesn't agree, can almost see what he's remembering; Charles, perfectly capable of protecting himself, and choosing not to.

Charles doesn't comment upon it. He knows it'll be years yet before these things are put to rest, and they'll likely never truly be gone. As long as Cain doesn't try to control him out of protectiveness, Charles has the patience to let him work through it at his own pace.


End file.
